Quelques minutes pour une fin
by Mimial09
Summary: Qu'est-ce que quelques minutes ? Pas grand-chose dans la vie de quelqu'un. Mais si ces quelques minutes changeaient toute ta vie ? "Ne la quitte pas" Alice. ExB. New Moon. Pov Alice !
1. La rupture

Ouah j'ai la folie créatrice en ce moment ! XD

Rien que pour votre plaisir (et un peu le mien quand même xD) je vous livre un nouvel OS sur Twilight, la base de cet OS a été pris et repris par beaucoup d'auteur, mais je tente quand même. Donc un petit Edward/Bella mais le petit point différent c'est le Pov, et comme contexte tentation, lors de leur rupture. Je vous laisse découvrir…

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce que quelques minutes ? Pas grand-chose dans la vie de quelqu'un. Mais si ces quelques minutes changeaient toute ta vie ? « Ne la quitte pas » Alice. ExB. New Moon.

PS : les pensées d'Alice sont entre guillemets ! C'est très important pour la compréhension de cet OS !

* * *

**Quelques minutes pour une fin.**

**La rupture.**

_POV Alice_

_._

.

Nous faisions tous nos valises, autant dire que j'en avais pour un moment, ne voulant pas laisser mes habit, et même avec ma vitesse vampirique j'en avais au moins pour une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Normalement j'aimais beaucoup déménager, étant habitué à cela à cause de ma nature de vampire, et puis j'adorais découvrir de nouveau paysage, de nouvelles cultures, puis tant qu'il y avait Jasper à mes côtés, je me fichais de l'endroit. Un nouveau déménagement signifiait aussi pour moi du shopping, et il faut savoir que j'adore le shopping.

Et pourtant, à cet instant j'étais malheureuse, terriblement malheureuse malgré que mon mari trafique mes émotions et m'envoie des ondes de joie. Je ne voulais pas partir de Forks, personne ne le voulait, pas même Edward qui était celui qui avait demandé à partir.

Je maudissais tous ce qui avait un rapport avec le vampirisme, je maudissais notre condition, je maudissais Edward aussi qui avait rendu malgré lui tout le monde malheureux.

.

.

Tout aurait du être parfait, je l'avais vu, il devait la transformer et ils seraient heureux, tous les Cullen seraient heureux, mais cette fête, la fête que j'avais organisée avait tout gâché. L'avenir semblait maintenant bien triste comparé à ce qu'il aurait du être avant ce stupide accident.

Edward n'était qu'un idiot ! Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il allait souffrir et qu'elle allait, elle aussi, souffrir de cette décision. Plus rien ne serait pareil et j'aurais voulu pleurer, si cela avait été encore possible, une autre chose que je haïssais chez les vampires. Je voulais pleurer, pleurer la perte imminente de ma meilleure amie, pleurer mon malheur et celui de ma famille.

.

.

Edward n'entendait pas mes pensées, il était trop ancré dans sa tristesse et son désespoir, il attendait qu'elle rentre du lycée, j'aurais voulu lui dire que cela allait tous nous détruire, qu'il ne fallait pas mais il ne m'aurait jamais écouté. Je détestais mon frère et sa manie de s'auto-flageller. Je le détestais !

**-« Tu as compris Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ? JE TE DETESTE ! » **Hurlais-je dans ma tête.

Un simple gémissement de sa part me répondit. Je voulais qu'il comprenne, je voulais que cette fête ne soit jamais arrivée, je voulais que Bella n'ait jamais ouvert cette enveloppe, je voulais…

.

.

Je me fermais à tous ce qui m'entourait, c'était trop lourd à supporter, je sanglotais sur mon lit, entourée de mes vêtements, Jasper vînt me rejoindre, alerté par mes émotions, il me serra dans ses bras et je me laissais aller. J'entendis juste Edward sauter par sa fenêtre afin de rejoindre Bella, j'eus juste la force nécessaire pour lui dire une phrase, mais qui reflétait tous mes désirs et ceux des autres Cullen.

**-Ne la quitte pas Edward !**

Il m'entendit, j'en étais sur, mais il fît comme si je n'avais rien dit, surement que cela était trop dur pour lui de m'affronter ainsi que le reste de la famille.

.

.

C'est à ce moment là que j'eus une vision, la vision la plus dure que j'ai eu à supporter de toute ma vie vampirique, celle de leur rupture, celle de l'état de Bella pendant son discours. Je me plongeais contre mon grès dans cette vision, ressentant toute son intensité et me détruisant ainsi au fur et à mesure qu'elle me montrait les événements qui allait se produire dans cet avenir si proche.

.

.

Ils étaient dans une forêt, je reconnus celle de Forks. Le visage de Bella était comme un livre ouvert, j'y décelais toute sorte d'émotions, de la peur, de l'obstination, celui d'Edward était impassible, mais j'arrivais à voir cette souffrance qui émanait de lui bien qu'il le cachait parfaitement à Bella.

Il prit la parole et là commença notre calvaire à tous.

**-Nous partons, Bella.**

« Non Edward, tu nous oblige à partir. » Je voyais à son visage que Bella s'interrogeait, mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre le sens exact qu'avait voulu donner Edward à cette phrase.

**-Pourquoi maintenant ? Encore un an, et…**

« Tu n'as pas encore compris ma Bella, il va tout détruire et je ne peux rien faire.» Il répliqua aussitôt.

**-Il est grand temps, Bella. Carlisle a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il a l'air d'un gamin. C'était inéluctable, alors aujourd'hui ou demain…**

« Mon dieu Edward, ne te cherche pas d'excuse, n'implique pas Carlisle dans cela, tout est de ta faute à toi, si seulement tu m'écoutais. » Bella était encore plus dans le flou qu'avant, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et puis petit à petit, lac compréhension se lu sur son visage, c'était seulement qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

**-Quand tu dis nous…**

« Oui Bella, tu as comprit, il veut juste t'abandonner, par lâcheté, par peur. »

**-Il s'agit de moi et des miens.**

« Ce que tu n'as pas comprit Edward, c'est qu'elle aussi est tienne. » Sur son visage une grimace de souffrance, très vite remplacé par un air décidé.

**-D'accord. Je viens aussi.**

**-Impossible, Bella. Notre destination… Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.**

« Que tu es lâche Edward, soit un homme et dis-lui directement au lieu de la bercé d'illusions. »

**-Quel que soit le lieu où tu es, j'y ai ma place.**

**-Je ne t'apporte rien de bon, Bella.**

**-Ne soit pas idiot. Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie.**

« Oh oui Edward, ne soit pas idiot, ne comprends-tu pas ce qui sonne comme une évidence pour tous, et pour Bella aussi d'ailleurs ? » Elle ne le laisserait pas si facilement, et secrètement, j'espérais qu'elle lui fasse changer d'avis, bien qu'au fond de moi, je savais que cela était impossible.

**-Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi.**

« Ton univers Edward, c'est seulement Bella. Tu gravites autour d'elle comme une planète autour du soleil. Ne te souviens-tu pas de ces décennies avant Bella ? »

**-Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper, ce n'était rien, Edward, rien du tout !**

Elle commençait à perdre son calme, je voulais intervenir, je le voulais de toutes mes forces et dieu sait que j'en avais, mais j'étais bloqué dans cette vision. Je voulais tout empêcher mais je n'y arrivais pas.

**-En effet. Il est juste arrivé ce qui devait tôt ou tard arriver.**

**-Tu as juré ! A Phoenix, tu as promit que tu resterais…**

« Oh ma Bella si tu savais comme je suis désolé de tout cela ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour ne pas l'avoir vu, ne pas avoir vu qu'il allait rompre cette promesse… »

**-Tant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi.**

« Le mieux pour elle, mon frère, c'est que tu restes à tout jamais auprès d'elle, tu es son oxygène dans ce monde, tu es toute sa vie et tu vas la laissé… »

**-Non ! C'est à cause de mon âme, hein ? Carlisle m'en a parlé. Je m'en moque, Edward, si tu savais comme je m'en moque ! Prends-moi mon âme. Je n'en veux pas, sans toi. Je te l'ai déjà donnée.**

Elle avait résumé en quelques mots ce qui torturait Edward pour de vrai, ce n'était pas tant le danger de vivre avec des vampires qui l'avait décidé, c'était la peur de lui enlever son humanité, de la transformer. Mais s'il savait…

**-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella.**

Il lui avait porté le coup de grâce, elle était maintenant totalement désemparée, perdue. Sa réponse fut comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur mort.

**-Tu… me… quittes ?**

**-Oui**

On y était, la fin d'une histoire, la fin du bonheur, la fin d'une vie.

**-Ca change tout.**

« Tu l'as tué Edward, c'est toi le responsable de tout cela ! »

**-Naturellement, une part de moi continuera à t'aimer. En quelque sorte. Mais je suis… las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas humain. J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer. J'en suis désolé.**

« Comment oses-tu Edward ! Comment oses-tu lui dire cela ? Tu n'as donc aucune pitié, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle va se sentir utilisé, comme un jouet usé dont on n'a plus envie. Tu n'es qu'n monstre Edward Cullen ! Un véritable monstre, sans cœur ni âme, ni même sentiments. » J'étais tellement énervé contre lui, je le détestais un peu plus chaque secondes. Ce n'était pas mon frère à cet instant même, il n'était plus rien, plus rie du tout.

**-Arrête. Ne fais pas ça.**

« Il le fera ma Bella, et j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes pour n'avoir rien empêché. » Ses paroles résonnaient comme une prière, s'en était une en quelque sorte.

**-Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella.**

J'avais envi de hurler, Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un odieux menteur Edward ! Comment peux-tu lui faire cela ! C'en était trop, je ne pouvais plus supporter cela, c'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité, Edward ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa Bella, son ange.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, et la vision n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser du répit.

**-Si… c'est de que tu souhaites.**

« Non ! Bats-toi Bella ! Ne lui donnes pas raison ! Tu es le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu avoir ! S'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie ! BATS-TOI ! »

**-J'ai une dernière faveur à formuler, cependant. Si ce n'est pas trop te demander.**

Il laissa enfin transparaitre quelques émotions sous ce masque de glace, mais il se reprit et continua ce qui était sa plus grande erreur commise en un siècle entier.

**-Tout ce que tu voudras.**

**-Pas d'acte téméraire ou stupide. Entendu ?**

« Que crois-tu Edward ? Ne la laisse pas espérer ce qui est devenu impossible à cause de toi ! »

**-C'est à Charlie que je pense, bien sûr. Il a besoin de toi. Prends soin de toi… pour lui.**

**-D'accord.**

Etait-il possible de haïr un membre de sa famille comme je haïssais mon frère à cet instant ? J'aurais voulu le démembrer, le jeter au feu, le torturer de toutes les façons qui existaient au monde…

**-En échange, je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister.**

Avais-je dis qu'il venait de la tuer un instant plus tôt ? J'avais tord, c'est à cet instant précis, lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles que je sus qu'Isabella Swan ne serait plus jamais celle qu'elle fût auparavant.

**-Rassure-toi, vous autres humains avez la mémoire courte. Le temps guérit les blessures de ceux qui appartiennent à votre espèce.**

« Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu viens de dire Edward ? Crois-tu qu'elle va oublier son âme sœur ? Que dans une semaine, elle dansera au bras d'un Mike Newton, plus heureuse que jamais ? Tu n'y crois pas toi-même…»

**-Et la tienne ?**

**-Eh bien… Je n'oublierai pas. Toutefois, ma… race se laisse facilement distraire. Voilà, c'est tout. Nous ne t'importunerons plus.**

A l'écoute de ces quelques mots, Bella sembla se réveiller de son mutisme.

**-Je ne reverrai pas Alice ?**

« Oh ma Bella, si tu savais comme je suis malheureuse de cela ! J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je serais toujours là pour toi ! Dans un sens, moi aussi je t'ai trahi ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! »

**-Non. Ils ne sont plus ici. Je suis resté pour te dire au revoir.**

« Pour quelle sorte d'amie me fais-tu passé Edward ! Moi aussi j'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir, j'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras… »

**-Alice est déjà partie ?**

J'avais envie de lui dire que j'étais encore là, que je la soutenais depuis ici dans cette épreuve, je me dégoutais de ne pas avoir eu le courage de braver mon frère, moi aussi je n'étais qu'un monstre, rien d'autre.

**-Elle aurait souhaité t'expliquer. Je l'ai persuadée qu'une rupture brutale valait mieux. Pour toi.**

« Non Edward ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, cesse de mentir, tu m'as obligé, quitte à me menacer… »

Je sentais que c'était la fin… Ma vision commençait à faiblir et je m'en sentis que soulagé, je ne voulais plus affronter cela, j'étais faible, j'admirais Bella, si Jasper m'avait dis tous cela, je serais déjà par terre à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

**-Adieu, Bella.**

**-Attends !**

Il l'embrassa sur le front, il y mit tout son cœur, tous ses sentiments envers Bella. Malheureusement, ces sentiments étaient si forts qu'il préférait la quitter pour soi-disant la protéger.

**-Fais attention à toi.**

C'était ses dernières paroles à l'amour de son éternité. Je me sentis revenir à moi, déjà je sentais les ras forts de Jasper m'étreindre. J'étais soulagé que cela soit finit, je n'aurais pas supporté davantage.

.

.

Quelques minutes, qu'est ce que c'est ? Rien par rapport à la durée d'une vie…

C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait fallût pour que ma meilleure amie voit sa vie complètement détruite par l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. C'était quelques minutes pour une fin, la fin de deux cœurs amoureux, la fin de Bella et Edward.

**To Be Continued !**

**

* * *

**

Alors votre avis sur ce nouvel OS ?

Al'


	2. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur :

Hey chers lecteurs,

Un petit message pour vous annoncez que grâce à une lectrice qui m'en a donné l'idée, je vais peut-être continuer cet OS pour en faire finalement un petit recueil de chapitres se situant pendant la rupture, toujours du POV Alice.

Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais le prochain chapitre, il faut que je m'organise, que je cherche ce que je vais mettre dans les chapitres, de quels passages je vais traiter…

Donc cela va peut-être prendre un peu de temps mais j'ai vraiment envi de me lancer dans ce nouveau projet :)

Alors un grand merci à Gene qui m'a proposé son idée !

Bise

Al'


	3. La fin d'une vie

Ouah j'ai la folie créatrice en ce moment ! XD

Rien que pour votre plaisir (et un peu le mien quand même xD) je vous livre un nouvel OS sur Twilight, la base de cet OS a été pris et repris par beaucoup d'auteur, mais je tente quand même. Donc un petit Edward/Bella mais le petit point différent c'est le Pov, et comme contexte tentation, lors de leur rupture. Je vous laisse découvrir…

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce que quelques minutes ? Pas grand-chose dans la vie de quelqu'un. Mais si ces quelques minutes changeaient toute ta vie ? « Ne la quitte pas » Alice. ExB. New Moon.

PS : les pensées d'Alice sont entre guillemets ! C'est très important pour la compréhension de cet OS !

PPS : Encore un grand merci à Gene qui m'a soufflé cette idée de mini fic, celle-ci comportera donc environ cinq chapitres mais je peux encore modifier la fin donc… Rien n'est moins sur :)

* * *

**Quelques minutes pour une fin.**

**La fin d'une vie.**

_POV Alice_

_._

.

Nouvelle maison, nouvelle ville, je devrais être heureuse parce que tous cela, dans le langage d'Alice Cullen cela veut dire shopping et pourtant je ne le suis pas.

On est au Canada… Je crois… En fait je n'en sais rien, je n'ai même pas envi de savoir. De toute façon une ville ou une autre, ça ne sera toujours pas Forks, alors finalement ça ne fait aucune différence.

J'ai envi de pleurer, pour la première fois de ma vie je ressens l'envie de laisser couler des larmes qui ne viendront jamais, je me sens impuissante et ça me tue.

Alors pour ne ressasser le fait que j'ai laissé un bout de mon cœur dans cette petite ville pluvieuse de l'état de Washington, je me plonge avec Esmée dans les plans de restauration de demeure, je m'occupe de la décoration et j'essaye de ne pas penser au fait que cette maison – aussi belle soit-elle – ne sera jamais mon chez moi, ni à moi ni même au reste des Cullen.

J'ai cette sensation bizarre au fond de moi, comme si l'on avait attaché une enclume sur ma poitrine, c'est mon cœur, pourtant mort, qui est écrasé.

J'ai mal. Cela me fait affreusement mal. Le comble pour un vampire censé ne plus ressentir de douleur.

Je voudrais faire abstraction de cette douleur à mon cœur mais je n'y parviens pas, alors je vis avec, au jour le jour.

Les habitants de Granby ont l'air charmants, nous allons tous au lycée, comme à Forks et je crois que c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal. Parce que dans la cafétéria, quand nous sommes tous assis à broyer de la nourriture humaine, je m'attends à ce qu'Edward surgisse de la porte d'entrée, Bella dans ses bras et c'est comme si on m'arrachait le cœur un peu plus chaque fois.

Parce que maintenant, Bella est toute seule à Forks, abandonnée de nous tous –parce que oui, c'est ce que l'on a fait, on l'a abandonné – et Edward est dans sa « chambre » muré dans sa souffrance, quotidiennement en train de jouer la berceuse de Bella ou bien Clair de Lune de Debussy. Et ça, ça me rends malade.

Tout le monde connaît cette situation un jour ou l'autre dans sa vie, un de tes proches souffre, tu sais ce qu'il lui faut pour arrêter cette souffrance mais tu ne peux rien faire. Je le vis actuellement, je n'ai pas besoin de mes visions pour savoir que Bella sans Edward ou vice et versa ne peut pas exister dans ce monde.

.

.

Nous rentrons enfin de notre première journée au lycée bien que cela fait que quelques heures que nous sommes partit de Forks, un des avantages à être vampire, on ne perd pas de temps. Emmett n'a même plus le courage de trouver des blagues idiotes à nous soumettre, Jasper tente de faire abstraction de ces sentiments si intenses que l'on lui envoie et Rosalie, elle, se regarde dans son miroir, mais je devine sous ce masque hautain une tristesse bien présente.

Je m'attends comme à retrouver comme chaque soir depuis que nous avons aménagé une Esmée complètement absorbée par ses rénovations, un Carlisle toujours à l'hôpital et un Edward… Et bien… Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état d'Edward.

Je sais que sur le coup, j'étais très en colère contre lui, à tel point que je l'aurais démembré sur place, mais une fois le moment passé, je n'avais plus le courage d'éprouver la moindre colère contre lui, j'avais juste assez de force pour ne pas sombrer dans ma tristesse. Je devais d'ailleurs remercier mon Jasper pour ça qui me faisait tenir le coup.

Rosalie et Emmett, dès qu'ils furent arrivés, prétextèrent un besoin de chasser pour s'éclipser afin de ne pas supporter l'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison.

Jasper partit véritablement chassé, les émotions de notre famille le rendait plus sensible aux odeurs des humains et ils devaient se nourrir afin de ne pas provoquer de massacre dans notre nouveau lycée.

Moi, j'allais directement vers Esmée pour lui faire un câlin made in Alice parce que j'avais eu une vision tantôt ou je la voyais en train de sangloter dans sa chambre toute seule en regardant les photos de Forks. Elle me sourit brièvement et se replongea dans ses plans de peur de ne craquer devant moi, alors je prononçais les mots qui la rendrait un peu plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était maintenant. Je ne supportais pas de voir Esmée malheureuse.

**-Je t'aime maman.**

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotis mais je savais qu'elle l'entendrait, Esmée se retourna dans ma direction et me serra dans ses bras, utilisant toute sa force de vampire pour me retenir. Elle avait peur de nous perdre et elle me le montrait par cette étreinte.

J'eus soudain cette sensation énonciatrice d'une de mes visions, j'y voyais Bella dans les bois. Au début je crus que j'allais de nouveau assister à ma vision de la rupture mais cela n'était pas ça et puis je ne voyais que le futur dans mes visions, Bella se tenait immobile, un masque de souffrance sur son beau visage, des larmes qui n'en finissent pas de couler, je crois qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte de ces larmes. Elle met sa main sur son cœur, comme si elle avait une crise cardiaque, un mal soudain au cœur – c'était plus probable avec ce que lui avait fait Edward. Son autre main lui permettait de s'appuyer sur l'arbre, c'était comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient soudainement plus supporter le poids de son corps, elle s'effondra par terre, au milieu des feuilles, n'essayant même pas de se relever, sa respiration était difficile, on aurait dit qu'elle s'étouffait tout en cherchant à dire quelque chose, je lis sur ses lèvres et mon cœur se serra. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre à part « Edward », elle finit par s'évanouir sur le sol mouillé de la forêt.

Je sus dès le départ que cette vision était ce qui allait se passer, ou ce qui se passait pour Bella à cet instant, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter la douleur de perdre son âme sœur.

.

.

Après cela, je montais en direction des quartiers de mon frère, la mélodie du Clair de Lune résonnait à l'intérieur, je pris quelques instants, me remémorant les jours heureux, quand tout allait bien et que Bella était encore avec nous, je ne voulais pas penser à ma vision en présence d'Edward, cela allait le détruire encore plus si c'était possible.

Un faible gémissement parvînt à mes oreilles si sensibles. Edward.

**-Désolé**, soufflais-je, **je peux rentrer ?**

Il ne répondit rien, continuant inlassablement à jouer de son piano, je pris cela pour un oui et pénétrais dans la pièce.

On aurait dit une chambre ou l'on veillait les morts, pas de lumière, juste une bougie, Edward était comme je l'avais supposé sur son piano, les mêmes vêtements que le jour ou nous avons quitté Forks.

Normalement, je ne l'aurais jamais accepté, que l'un d'entre nous porte plus de deux jour la même tenue, c'était un crime pour moi, mais là, cela ne me dérangeais même pas…

Il avait les yeux aussi noir que du charbon, n'ayant pas assouvit sa soif depuis la rupture, de grosse cernes violettes pareille à des hématomes avaient élues domiciles sous ses yeux, accentuant ainsi la pâleur de sa peau. Il n'aurait pas bougé que l'on l'aurait aisément confondu avec un mort.

**-Que veux-tu Alice ?**

**-Vous vous faite du mal à tous les deux Edward… Je l'ai vu… Elle souffre loin de toi, tu souffres loin d'elle, il est encore temps de réparer l'irréparable Edward !**

**-Non ! **Rugit-il**. Elle mérite quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux, pas d'un monstre, pas de moi…**

**-Tu fais souffrir toute la famille à cause de ta décision Edward ! **Criais-je, **Jasper ne supporte plus nos émotions à tous et doit constamment partir d'ici pour ne pas devenir fou, Rose et Emmett fuit aussi la maison comme la peste, Carlisle n'a jamais passé autant de temps dans un hôpital et loin de sa femme et Esmée dépérit à cause de tout cela ! Alors réagit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**

**-Je suis désolé…**

**-Ce n'est pas suffisant Edward, c'est vraiment loin d'être suffisant !**

Je partis de sa chambre avant de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi, je savais que ce petit discours ne servirait à rien parce que je ne voyais aucuns changements dans le futur et cela me frustrait.

J'essayais donc pour m'occuper l'esprit de comprendre pourquoi ma vision de Bella s'est brouillée à un moment pour disparaitre totalement. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, qu'une vision s'arrête comme cela et ça m'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose par rapport à Bella, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose d'horrible, après tout c'était vraiment une catastrophe ambulante. Et lorsque nous étions là, à ses côtés tout allait bien, elle pouvait tomber autant de fois qu'elle le voulait, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la rattraper, mais là, nous n'étions plus avec elle, et si elle tombait personne ne serait là pour la sauver.

.

.

Je réfléchis jusqu'au milieu de la nuit sur ce problème, puis nous fûmes enfin tous réunis, chose rares à présent, il ne restait plus qu'Edward qui était dans sa chambre mais j'avais vu qu'il allait descendre pour nous parler, j'en fis part au reste de notre famille afin que personne ne partent ailleurs encore une fois.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais… Je ne sais pas… J'avais l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait arriver à notre famille dans les instants qui allaient suivre, je me concentrais afin de me provoquer une vision mais rien ne vînt, c'était… étrange…

Cela concernait Edward, c'était une certitude mais quoi ? Je pensais qu'il avait pris une décision mais qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser et de brouiller mes visions, cela m'exaspérait parce que cela revenait à dire que j'étais aveugle et je détestais cela.

.

.

Nous étions tous réunis sur la table de la salle à manger. Cela me rappela le jour ou Edward avait sauvé Bella du van de Tyler Crowley et que s'en était suivi une discussion des plus houleuse dans la villa Cullen, je me souvenais aussi des visions que j'eu ce jour là, une Bella immortelle aussi belle qu'une rose en couple avec Edward, ils étaient heureux et ça me faisait mal de penser que ce futur ne se réaliserait peut-être jamais.

Edward arriva, il resta debout, face à nous tous, il esquissa une légère grimace – surement une pensée déplaisante – et se mit à parler. Les quelques mots qui allaient tout changer, tout détruire.

Il prit une grande inspiration –chose inutile dans notre cas mais passons – comme pour se donner du courage, mon pressentiment se renforçait de plus en plus, Jasper m'envoya donc des ondes de calmes et de sérénité qui m'aidèrent à affronter la suite.

**-Je pars.**

Rien à dire, rien à répondre, il venait de détruire le dernier rempart qui soutenait notre famille déjà fragilisée. Esmée hoqueta d'horreur, elle comprît qu'elle perdait son tout premier fils.

Moi, je ne dis rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire… Notre malheur était finalement complet.

**To Be Continued!**

**

* * *

**

Alors votre avis?

Al'


	4. Ta faute, la notre

Dernière publication avant que je ne parte sous le soleil du sud de la France, profitez-en ! Je me suis speedé pour le mettre en ligne avant mon départ rien que pour vous ! J'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant que les deus autres chapitres de cette mini-fic !

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce que quelques minutes ? Pas grand-chose dans la vie de quelqu'un. Mais si ces quelques minutes changeaient toute ta vie ? « Ne la quitte pas » Alice. ExB. New Moon.

PS : Encore un grand merci à Gene qui m'a soufflé cette idée de mini fic, celle-ci comportera donc environ cinq chapitres mais je peux encore modifier la fin donc… Rien n'est moins sur :)

* * *

**Quelques minutes pour une fin.**

**Ta Faute, La Notre.**

_POV Alice_

_._

.

Je pleure en dedans, ce n'est peut-être pas possible pour les vampires de laisser couler quelques gouttes d'eau salée alors moi je pleure à l'intérieur de moi. Je sens les larmes qui veulent couler mais c'est comme si un barrage les en empêchent. Satané condition de vampire !

Nous étions tous au plus bas, toute la famille sans exception, bien sûr les plus touché étaient Bella et Edward mais nous avions tous était dévasté par les récents événements.

Et nous étions comme des accidentés de la route, réapprenant petit à petit à revivre, tout doucement. Cela ne faisait que deux jours seulement que l'on avait quitté précipitamment Forks mais j'aurais plutôt dis deux mois, les secondes s'écoulaient plus lentement si cela était possible.

Nous avions retrouvé une routine monotone, dénué de joie ou de rires, sans notre Bella.

Et puis, je m'étais dit, naïvement, que notre famille n'avait jamais paru si mal, que l'on avait jamais était aussi bas.

Comme pour me contredire, cette soirée est arrivée.

Edward nous a achevés.

Il partait.

Il quittait la famille.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, je ne vis pas mon frère partir – peut-être pour toujours – loin de nous, je ne vis pas non plus Esmée s'effondrer sur le sol froid, je ne vis pas Carlisle qui, tout en essayant de paraitre digne et pas affecté par le départ de son tout premier fils, serrait sa femme dans ses bras, je ne vis pas Rosalie cacher son visage dans le cou d'Emmett, ne voulant pas que l'on voit sa tristesse.

Et mon Jasper qui essayait de me faire revenir à moi, le vide de mes émotions l'inquiétait.

Au bout d'un petit instant, c'est comme si tout explosait en moi, c'était un sentiment incontrôlable, j'étais en train de relâcher toutes les émotions que j'avais retenue depuis lors. Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids, ne supportant plus ces sentiments si intenses. Jasper m'aida comme il le pouvait, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il me porta à notre lit conjugal et me berça comme on l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Cela m'apaisa.

Je restais pendant un long moment, lovée dans les bras puissants de Jasper, pas un mot ne franchissaient le barrage de nos lèvres, celles-ci restaient scellées comme pour accompagner cette ambiance lourde qui planait dans la maison.

.

.

Et alors que je calmais peu à peu ce maelstrom d'émotions qui émanait de moi, je me laissais happer par la sensation familière d'une vision.

J'y voyais tout d'abord notre nouvelle maison, Esmée était dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, elle était recroquevillé sur elle-même, de lourds sanglots sans larmes ayant pris possession de son corps. Cela me fît mal, je ne supportais pas la vue de ma mère dans cet état, et puis ou était Carlisle ? Lui qui était toujours présent quand sa femme n'allait pas bien… Et nous, ou étions nous ? Pourquoi n'étions nous pas en train de la consoler ?

Puis le décor changea, je reconnu instantanément l'hôpital dans lequel travailler Carlisle, d'ailleurs je le voyais, assis dans son bureau, se tenant la tête de ses mains. Lui non plus n'allait pas bien…

Finalement, je vis Rosalie et Emmett qui décidaient de refaire une autre lune de miel, ne supportant plus l'ambiance du quotidien.

Et mon Jasper qui ne parvenait plus à côtoyer une famille complètement détruite, je voyais qu'il dépérissait à vue d'œil, son don devenant dans ce cas là une malédiction.

Je repris conscience, j'étais tendue comme un arc, ne sentant même pas Jasper qui me soutenait dans ses bras. Une fois que j'eus totalement assimilé cette vision, je sautais au cou de Jasper, trop choqué par ce que je venais de voir. Rosalie et Emmett allaient partir rien que les deux, Carlisle allait passer tout son temps à l'hôpital et Esmée serait seule avec son chagrin. Et mon Jasper, mon beau Jasper allait devenir fou avec tous ces sentiments de malheur et de tristesse.

Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, je devais prendre une décision. J'étais tellement égoïste mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, c'était au dessus de mes moyen que d'affronter ce que j'avais vu. Et il fallait que je parte pour mon bien et celui de Jasper. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, il était mon mari, mon âme sœur et ferais tout pour le protéger de cela. Si je disais à Carlisle ce qu'il se passerait avec Esmée, il la protégerait comme il le pourrait. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher la décision de Rose et Emmett et je devais penser au bien de Jasper. C'était ce qui importait le plus pour moi, Jasper était ma vie et je refusais qu'il souffre.

.

.

Jasper n'avait rien dit depuis la fin de ma vision, et pourtant je savais qu'il brulait d'impatience de savoir ce que j'avais vu. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'avais décidé. Je ne devais pas raconter ce que mon don m'avait montré.

**-Je dois te parler Carlisle.** Je parlais d'une voix normale, il m'entendrait tous avec son ouïe vampirique. Je partis donc en direction de son bureau, abandonnant temporairement mon mari.

**-Que voulais-tu me dire Alice ?** Demanda Carlisle, curieux.

**-J'ai eu une vision. Rose et Emmett vont partir en lune de miel et Esmée ne le supportera que très mal. Il faut que tu restes le plus possible avec elle et ne surtout pas partir trop longtemps à l'hôpital. **Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, il fut grandement affecté par ce que je venais de lui révéler.

**-Si c'est leurs décisions, je la respecterais.** Cela lui couta de dire cela mais il le fît, compréhensif comme il l'était. Je n'osais pas lui parler de ma décision concernant mon départ et celui de Jasper, en fait j'espérais que Jasper ne souffre pas autant que ma vision me l'avait montré et que l'on puisse rester avec Esmée et Carlisle. Esmée avait déjà perdue Bella et Edward, bientôt Rose et Emmett, je ne voulais partir seulement si c'était la dernière option qui m'était présenté. Il fallait que je la soutienne parce que c'était ma mère et que je l'aimais.

**-Il faut donc qu'ils l'annoncent à toute la famille,** dis-je.

**-Bien nous allons tous descendre dans le salon afin qu'ils nous le disent eux-mêmes**, fit Carlisle.

**-Tout le monde au salon. **Carlisle parti en direction des escaliers afin de rejoindre les autres, j'entendis que ma famille se demandait ce qu'il se passait, Jasper leur dit que j'avais eu une vision et ils attendaient tous, sauf Carlisle que je leur dise ce que j'avais vu. Mais jamais je ne pourrais leur dire, c'était impossible.

Je descendis les escaliers pour me retrouver vers cette table, quatre regards fixés sur moi, je réprimais le souvenir de la dernière fois que nous avions tous était réunis autour de cette table. La décision d'Edward de partir, seul.

Le silence était de mise, il dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la patience de Rosalie ne soit trop mise à rude épreuve.

**-Bon vous allez nous dire pourquoi nous sommes tous ici ?** Fulmina ma sœur. Carlisle dirigea son regard vers moi, me demandant silencieusement si je voulais bien expliquer aux autres le pourquoi de cette réunion. Je ne lui répondis que par un petit signe de négation, baissant les yeux car ne voulant pas affronter les autres, je n'en avais pas la force. Jasper se rapprocha de moi et me pris par la main, il la serra comme pour me montrer qu'il était là, avec moi, pour moi.

**-Alice a eu une vision. Une vision vous concernant tous les deux,** dit Carlisle en fixant Emmett assis sur le canapé avec sa Rose sur les genoux.

**-Et quelle est-elle ?** Demanda Rose qui s'impatientait de plus de plus. Rosalie n'aimait ne pas comprendre une situation, ou bien que certains éléments lui échappe et c'était ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même, d'où la réaction de celle-ci.

**-Tout d'abord,** reprit Carlisle**, je tiens à vous dire que je vous soutiendrais tous dans n'importe quelle décisions que vous entreprendrez. Rose, Emmett, Alice m'a dit que vous comptiez partir en lune de miel…**

Il essaya de ne pas le montrer, mais je voyais bien comme cette nouvelle l'attristait, Esmée retînt, quant à elle, un hoquet de stupeur. Rose se figea instantanément et Emmett qui pourtant n'était jamais nerveux, se mordit la lèvre.

**-Je… Oui, nous avions dans l'idée de nous octroyer une nouvelle lune de miel rien que les deux… **Rose ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait conscience de fuir ce qui restait de notre famille et surtout que cela allait blesser Carlisle et Esmée.

**- Bien. Quand comptez-vous partir ? **

**-Nous pensions partir à la fin de la semaine,** chuchota Rosalie.

Esmée monta à la vitesse lumière dans sa chambre, surement pour cacher les sanglots qui prenaient possession de son corps, Carlisle à sa suite. Rose et Emmett se dirigèrent aussi vers leurs chambres afin de faire leurs bagages.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Rose et Emmett étaient parti, l'ambiance dans la maison était horrible. Esmée ne quittait plus sa chambre, Carlisle essayait bien de la soulager entre deux gardes à l'hôpital mais il n'y parvenait que trop peu. Jasper, lui, restait le plus de temps possible au lycée afin d'échapper aux répercussions de son don dans la maison avec le chagrin de notre mère. Et moi, j'étais partagé entre deux décisions, je scrutais l'avenir, espérant choisir la chose à faire.

Jasper souffrait et je ne pouvais rien y faire, et cela me torturait chaque secondes qui passait. Ma vision était juste, j'étais tiraillé entre l'amour de ma vie et mes parents adoptifs, j'étais perdue.

Pourtant, un soir que j'étais encore seule dans ma chambre, Jasper étant parti chasser comme souvent à présent, le choix que je devais faire devînt très clair. Il le fallait. Je devais stopper la douleur de mon Jasper.

Je pris donc des valises et commença à les remplir d'habits en tout genre, Jasper devait rentrer normalement dans une demi-heure afin de se préparer pour aller au lycée, cela me donnait assez de temps pour finir les bagages. J'avais conscience que j'allais détruire Carlisle et Esmée encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient mais je n'avais finalement pas le choix si je voulais arrêter la souffrance de mon Jazz.

Soudain, une ombre sauta dehors pour se réceptionner dans la chambre, Jasper. Il fixa la chambre qui semblait avoir reçu la visite d'un ouragan, puis son regard se dirigea vers les valises que je venais de finir. Ses yeux étaient pleins de questions, d'étonnement, d'incompréhension.

**-Nous devons partir Jazz,** soufflais-je. Il hocha de la tête, me faisant ainsi passer le message qu'il me suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.

Carlisle était dans son bureau, je pris la main de mon amoureux et me dirigeai vers mon père.

La discussion qui s'en suivit fut la plus dure que j'eus à faire de toute mon existence. Carlisle avait était compréhensif comme à son habitude mais j'avais définitivement détruit l'infime art de bonheur qu'il lui restait. Nous n'affrontions pas Esmée, je n'en avais pas la force. Je n'étais finalement pas si indestructible que cela, mes faiblesses me consumaient de l'intérieur, le chagrin ravageait mon corps mais pourtant je ne fis pas marche arrière et nous partîmes avec Jasper pour le vieux monde comme on l'appelait dans le temps, pour Paris, la capitale des arts. Et bizarrement, même le fait que je sache la destination, que l'on se dirige vers ma ville préférée, cela n'arrangeait pas mon humeur des plus morose. J'étais malheureuse et rien ne pouvait changer cela, j'avais peut-être sauvé Jasper de son don mais je n'oubliais pas pour autant que j'avais meurtrie mon père et ma mère.

.

.

Une semaine que nous étions à Paris, Jasper avait réservé une suite dans un des plus somptueux hôtels de la ville, suite que nous n'avions que rarement quitté.

Nous restions pendant des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le lit kingsize, immobiles.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais seule dans la chambre, Jasper était parti chasser, moi je l'avais déjà fait hier et j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, ce que mon amour avait bien comprit, prétextant instantanément un besoin d'assouvir sa soif.

Je repensais à notre vie à Forks, je chérissais les souvenirs de Bella et de moi, quand je la forçais à faire du shopping, chose qu'elle détestait. Je n'eus pas le temps de me rappeler d'autres moments avec ma meilleure amie que mon esprit se plongea dans une nouvelle vision.

Je reconnu instantanément la chambre de Bella même avec le peu de lumière, j'en déduisis que cela se passait pendant la nuit, Bella dormait dans son lit, mais elle semblait agitée, comme si elle se battait avec le diable en personne. De grosses gouttes de sueurs se formaient sur son visage tordu de… de douleur ? J'avais peur, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Et puis il y eut ce cri, un tel cri qu'il aurait pu réveiller des morts, un tel cri qui me procura des frissons glacés le long de mon échine.

Elle hurlait, elle se débattait et pourtant elle dormait encore. Un cauchemar. Et puis ces mots, elle hurla un « non ! Pitié Edward ! » Et je compris que son esprit se rejouait la scène de leurs ruptures.

Je savais cela impossible de par ma condition, mais je sentis comme une nausée me tordre l'estomac.

Et je vis ensuite la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir brusquement, laissant passer un Charlie complètement angoissé, encore endormi, il essaya de réveiller Bella, lui murmurant des mots apaisant et elle poussa un hurlement tout en ouvrant les yeux, son père la pris dans ses bras et elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Je sortis enfin de ma vision, complètement chamboulée, Jasper me tenait dans bras, il semblait terriblement inquiet.

**-Oh Alice ! J'ai eu si peur, tu es resté tellement longtemps dans ta vision et tu hurlais !**

Je ne dis rien, j'étais trop mal pour pouvoir le rassurer. J'eus juste la force de penser une seule chose.

« C'est ta faute, Edward. La notre aussi. »

**To Be Continued!

* * *

**

Alors votre avis?

Al'


	5. Distraction et sentiments

Me revoilà, enfin revenue des vacances sous le soleil pour la deuxième fois! J'ai bien bossé tout de même pendant mes vacances et je vous publie donc la suite de ma fiction Quelques minutes pour une fin ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous laisse donc le lire. Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais les vacances, c'est jamais la période ou j'écris le plus !

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce que quelques minutes ? Pas grand-chose dans la vie de quelqu'un. Mais si ces quelques minutes changeaient toute ta vie ? « Ne la quitte pas » Alice. ExB. New Moon.

PS : Encore un grand merci à Gene qui m'a soufflé cette idée de mini fic. Je tiens à dire que cette fiction comportera donc au final 5 chapitres, donc il n'en reste plus qu'un avec celui- ci !

* * *

**Quelques minutes pour une fin.**

**Distraction Et Sentiments.**

_POV Alice_

_._

.

Nous avions quitté Paris après deux mois, pour Londres, moins ensoleillé. Londres, une ville où il pleuvait souvent, cela n'avait pas arrêté depuis que nous étions arrivés. Dans mes moments noirs, je me disais que s'il pleuvait, c'était pour compenser les larmes que je ne pouvais verser pour tous les malheurs qui s'étaient abattu sur notre famille. Avant, notre force nous venait de notre famille si soudée, les uns aidaient les autres lorsque cela n'allait pas, mais là, nous étions séparé et à présent vulnérable tous autant que nous étions.

.

.

En fait, nous étions dans un petit village dans la banlieue de la ville, vivre à Londres aurait été trop dangereux et cela aurait fait souffrir plus que de raison mon Jasper, et c'était justement pour plus qu'il souffre que nous avions préféré partir de chez Carlisle et Esmée.

La vie était assez monotone, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les blagues idiotes d'Emmett, les sauts d'humeurs de Rosalie et son fichu caractère, mes conversation avec Edward, les souris d'Esmée, la présence réconfortante de Carlisle… Tout cela me manquait au plus haut point.

C'était ma famille et me retrouver loin d'eux, c'était… Mon cœur l'interprétait comme un abandon.

Je me provoquais souvent des visions afin de pouvoir suivre un minimum ma famille mais cela restait très flou.

J'avais vu la semaine dernière Esmée dans ce que je reconnus comme la chambre désormais déserte d'Edward, elle sanglotait, tenant dans ses mains une partition qu'il avait laissé en partant, Carlisle venait et la serrait dans ses bras. Ils restaient comme cela un long moment, peut-être bien toute la nuit. Cela m'avait complètement retourné et je m'étais jeté sur Jasper dès qu'il fût rentré.

Jasper, lui, me répétait sans cesse d'arrêter de me provoquer des visions sur eux, que cela ne me faisait que plus mal. Peut-être que j'étais masochiste ? En tout cas je n'arrêtais pas, et chaque fois, il me ramassait à la petite cuillère.

La dernière vision en date que je vis fut une d'Emmett et Rosalie, j'essayais de savoir où ils étaient. J'eus la réponse quelques secondes plus tard, quelque part au fin fond du Canada, ils avaient loué une petite maisonnette, ils restaient la plupart de leurs temps ensemble dans leur lit ou à chasser, et malgré qu'Emmett cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère pesante avec ses blagues dont il avait le secret, je voyais bien qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à cela et que ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Rosalie était encore plus infecte que d'habitude, je me demandais comment Emmett pouvait la supporter dans ses moments là, mais je comprenais, c'était sa manière à elle de faire face à sa tristesse, en la dissimulant. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une femme faible, même aux yeux de son mari.

.

.

J'attendais le retour de mon Jasper, je l'avais envoyé chassé beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude parce que je voyais bien que les proies que nous avions dans les bois aux alentours de Paris n'étaient pas des plus appétissantes, et puis j'avais bien vu qu'il avait un besoin urgent de se retrouver éloigné de la civilisation.

Bien sûr, il m'avait proposé aussi de venir avec lui mais j'avais refusé, lui offrant comme excuse qu'il devait se retrouver seul un petit peu, pour son bien. Il n'était pas dupe, Jasper savait toujours quand je lui cachais des choses et il se trouvait justement que je lui avais caché la véritable raison de mon refus. Dans un sens, l'excuse que je lui avais servie n'était pas totalement fausse, en fait, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit auprès de moi lorsque je me provoquais des visions de ma famille, parce qu'à ce moment là, il ressentait ma tristesse et il s'en voulait encore plus qu'auparavant, et je ne le voulais pas.

Mais en même temps, je continuais à rechercher dans le futur un quelconque changement, d'autres auraient dit que je m'acharnais pour rien, que je me faisais du mal, mais c'était mon moyen à moi pour ne pas totalement coulé. J'avais besoin d'avoir foi en le futur, d'espérer qu'il changerait, qu'il deviendrait meilleur. Evidement, il ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant, c'était la première fois depuis que nous nous étions tous trouvés que les Cullen étaient séparés.

Ce que je n'avais pas dit à Jasper, c'était que, lorsqu'il était parti chassé quelques semaines plus tôt, j'avais eu une vision d'Emmett et de Rose, et ils étaient devant Buckingham Palace, et donc à Londres, dans la même ville que nous. Je ne savais pas quand cette vision devait se réaliser, ni pourquoi Rose et Emmett avaient décidé de venir ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient au courant que Jasper et moi étions aussi à Londres, mais j'avais bien l'intention de partir à leurs recherches et après de faire en sorte que l'on ne se quitte pas. J'avais mis en marche mon plan "Rassembler les Cullen" et tout le monde savait que lorsqu'Alice Marie Brandon Withlock Cullen décidait quelque chose, ce quelque chose se faisait irrémédiablement ! Mais d'après ce que j'avais vu, je n'aurais pas à me battre pour qu'ils restent avec nous, inconsciemment Rose avait décidé de venir à Londres en espérant que j'y serais, sachant que c'était ma ville préférée**(*)**.

.

.

Je ne tenais vraiment plus en place depuis que je savais que j'allais bientôt revoir Rose et Emmett, Jasper avait du mal à me calme, à canaliser cette énergie débordante. Cela faisait maintenant un long moment que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment, cette excitation, et ça me faisait du bien… Jasper ne le disait pas mais je devinais qu'il exultait de me revoir dans cet état, c'était il y a longtemps la dernière fois ou il avait dû me calmer à l'aide de son don… En fait ça remontait à la fête d'anniversaire de Bella… Lorsque je voulais à tout prix lui organiser la meilleure fête du siècle. Bien mal m'en avait prit…

J'étais tellement mise sur ressort que je ne vis pas Jasper quitter notre chambre d'hôtel, j'entendis seulement sa voix qui me murmurait qu'il descendait réserver une autre chambre pour les futurs arrivants. J'essayais de me provoquer des visions, je voulais savoir précisément la date de leurs arrivé, pour pouvoir les accueillir à la mode d'Alice Cullen mais lorsque je fus happé par une vision, ce ne fut pas concernant Emmett et Rose, je voyais mon frère, mon confident… Je retins un hoquet de surprise, après tout, je n'avais plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis des mois.

Il faisait chaud dans ma vision, le soleil tapait fort, je voyais Edward dans un endroit désert – je supposais qu'il ne s'exposerait pas au regard des humains, enfin je priais plutôt… Il était dans une espèce de petit baraquement sordide, insalubre mais cela ne le dérangeait apparemment pas. Son état m'affligeait plus qu'autre chose, il… Il se laissait mourir, on aurait cela en tout cas car je supposais qu'il ne se nourrissait pas ou alors très peu et pas très souvent à la vue de ces larges cernes mauves qui entouraient des yeux plus noirs que l'encre. Au moins, il ne s'était pas laisser aller au point de tuer sans distinction des animaux et des humains. Non… Il ne l'aurait pas fait, jamais, il aimait trop sa Bella pour seulement penser à tuer un être humain…

J'essayais de chercher des indications quant au lieu ou il se trouvait, pas que j'aille le retrouver – Je savais très bien qu'il voulait être seul – mais seulement, ça me rassurait de connaître sa position. Je me disais que s'il avait un problème, je pourrais tout de suite le rejoindre et l'aider mais il ne voulait certainement pas de ma présence auprès de lui. Il me manquait pourtant tellement, c'était lui mon confident, la personne la plus proche après mon mari.

Dans cette vision, je le voyais murmurer sans cesse le prénom de son âme sœur, comme pour un souvenir que l'on ressasserait pour ne jamais l'oublier. Je me rappelais de la vision de Bella et maintenant celle d'Edward… Cette souffrance finirait-elle un jour ? Pourquoi étaient-ils obligé de souffrir tous les deux séparément alors qu'ils pouvaient être heureux ensemble ? Les arguments idiots d'Edward me dépassaient, ses raisons pour s'éloigner d'elle me dépassaient, cette situation me dépassait et je détestais cela, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le remède à la maladie dont ils souffraient sans savoir comment leur procurer celui-ci et ça me frustrait !

.

.

Mais, comme s'il savait que je ne l'allais pas bien, Jasper arriva et m'enlaça dans ses bras, la place que je préférais au monde.

Bien que la présence de mon mari me réconfortait, je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce qui tourmentait mon esprit, les états similaires d'Edward et de Bella me hantaient.

**-Alice… Je suis tellement désolé de cette situation… C'est entièrement de ma faute si la famille est séparée et que tu es malheureuse !**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait cela. Oui j'étais malheureuse mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il ne cessait de se rendre coupable lorsque j'étais triste mais ce n'était pas à cause de lui…

**-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Jasper, moi en tout cas je ne te reproche rien !**

**-J'ai failli tuer ta meilleure amie et la compagne de mon frère ! A ta place je…**

**-A ma place rien du tout !** Le coupais-je, **tu dois arrêter de penser à ça, tu as failli mais tu t'es arrêté à temps et la séparation de notre famille n'a rien à voir avec toi alors ne te rends pas coupable d'une chose que tu n'as pas provoqué.**

J'essayais par tous les moyens de lui prouvait ma sincérité, il devait me croire quand je lui disait que ce n'était pas lui le responsable de tout ça… Et pour couper court à cette discussion pas très agréable, je lui annonçais une excellente nouvelle qui réanima le sourire qui avait disparut de mon visage lorsque Jasper m'avait demandé pardon.

**-Ils sont là, Emmett et Rose sont là ! **

.

.

Dès que je les vis près devant le portail du château de la reine d'Angleterre, je couru en leurs direction et mon gros nounours eut juste le temps de me rattraper pour me faire tournoyer dans les airs, je rigolais librement, un poids s'était ôté de ma poitrine, j'avais enfin retrouvé une partie de ma famille. Je descendis finalement de mon perchoir pour voir Rose et Jasper qui se serraient dans leurs bras, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu tous les deux. Je vins me greffer à leur câlin, chuchotant un « Vous m'avez manquez » à son oreille, et évidement Emmet nous rejoignis pour nous étouffer littéralement dans sa poigne de fer. J'étais heureuse ils étaient là, avec nous !

Une fois rentrer à l'hôtel, nous ne cessions de nous raconter notre vie durant ces quelques mois, c'était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quitté, j'aimais cela.

.

.

Quelques jours après, alors que je discutais tranquillement avec Rose et que les garçons étaient partis ensemble à la chasse, je sentis les prémices d'une vision, la vision !

Je reconnu facilement Edward qui courait à vitesse vampirique dans une forêt, peut-être l'Amazonie, il semblait émaner de lui une telle rage, une telle haine, ses yeux n'étaient que charbon, son corps trahissait sa colère, je ne comprenais pas, je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu rendre Edward aussi… Sauvage, c'était un prédateur, il ressemblait à un chasseur, le plus dangereux de tous.

Et puis la vision changeait, c'était toujours le même décor, cette jungle hostile mais on y voyait plus Edward, au début c'était quelque chose d'orange qui passa en un millième de seconde puis je reconnu Victoria avec sa chevelure de feu, elle courait elle aussi, mais ce n'était pas la même attitude que mon frère, elle tournait la tête en arrière, comme pour voir ou était celui qui le pourchassait. Et cette personne, c'était Edward…

C'était sa distraction, sa distraction pour oublier ces sentiments qui le rongeait.

**(*)**Je sais que la ville préférée d'Alice est Paris mais pour que cela colle avec l'histoire j'ai changé ce détail et donc dans cette fiction, sa ville préférée est Londres.

**To Be Continued!

* * *

**

Alors votre avis?

Al'


End file.
